Sonic: Crónicas de las colinas oscuras
by Grant Crose
Summary: La guerra acecha al mundo de Mobius, los reinos se alían y la paz se aleja cada vez más. Sonic y su esposa, Sally, reyes del Reino de Mallúr, lucharán por la vida y el orden. Nota: Este es un trabajo de mera ficción, cualquier concepto de lo sobrenatural descrito aquí no debe ser creído ni practicado en forma alguna. La violencia de cualquier tipo no es fomentada de forma alguna.
1. Capítulo 1

Sonic: Crónicas de las colinas oscuras

Capítulo 1: Palabras valientes

En el solitario y vasto mundo de Mobius, más allá de los reinos hostiles del Avalgár, un consorcio de gobiernos proclamados enemigos del Reino de Mallúr, se encontraba el rey de este último, rondando las arboledas que fungían como frontera de su reino y eran adornadas por interminables ríos que morían como cascadas para después volver a la vida, el sol hacía relucir el verde de los pinos y acrecentaba la inmensidad de su corteza. Este rey vestía de blanco, con una camisa y pantalones que compartían dicho color, el viento hacía que su capa blanca ondeara humildemente, su nombre era Solór Nibarthic, le llamaban 'Sonic' por costumbre, una amalgama de sus nombres y una descripción de su poder, el don de la velocidad que en mobiano antiguo significa 'fugaz'. No estaba cumpliendo con alguna tarea en específico, simplemente disfrutaba del sol que dotaba de vida a sus azules espinas, pues Sonic era un erizo, joven y visionario por la paz y la unión, valores que compartía con su esposa Sarah, una ardilla a quien llamaban simplemente 'Sally'.

Sally usaba un vestido blanco como la luz de las estrellas, digno de una reina, como lo era, el balcón de su habitación era su lugar en las mañanas, tenía ambos brazos recargados en el barandal de piedra gris, sus ojos no admiraban el paisaje aunque reconocieran su belleza, ella solo podía ver a su esposo, entre ambos había un amor innegable, perpetuo y sincero, que dio fruto y con ello surgió el Reino de Mallúr, donde la justicia era palpable entre su gente, que vivía pacíficamente a unas cuantas yardas junto al castillo en el que ambos residían con honor, fuerza y valentía.

Después de la amena mañana, los reyes se encontraron en el comedor del castillo, que estaba rodeado por grandes y coloridos vitrales por los cuales la luz pasaba sin timidez, la mesa era para más de diez personas, ambos estaban sentados uno junto al otro, degustando la variedad de alimentos que la ama de llaves, Vainilla, una coneja que usaba un vestido blanco similar al de Sally, puso a su disposición.

—¿Has oído de las charlas? —preguntó Sonic a su esposa—. Orsók está abriendo sus fronteras a gente de Garlúm. —Sonic temía diariamente las alianzas que se gestaban más allá de su reino, provocadas por el gobierno líder del Avalgár, el Reino de Orsók, liderado por un erizo de oscuras espinas. Los garlumianos, por su lado, eran conocidos por su salvajismo y ferocidad, eran liderados por una pragmática y astuta gata de pelaje lavanda cuyo nombre era Blaze, que en garlumiano significa 'luz'. Los garlumianos se proclamaban como un pueblo neutral ante los conflictos que se llegaran a suscitar, pero si alguien ajeno a ellos se atrevía a poner un solo pie en sus fronteras terminaba literalmente incinerado, ellos eran bien conocidos por su gusto por el fuego, la pólvora era el aire de victoria que comúnmente respiraban, excelentes guerreros, pese a sus culturales impulsos.

—Quisiera poder gozar de esta magnífica comida, querido —contestó Sally solemnemente—. Dejemos las tribulaciones para otras horas.

—No me malentiendas, como no quiero que lo haga Vainilla, en todo Mobius no puede haber festín más glorioso. —Sonic levantó la copa de vino que sostenía y le dio un pequeño sorbo—. Pero el pueblo está amenazado, y ante los peligros, ni un día puede irse sin ser atendido.

—Si insistes tanto en tu angustia, emprenderé hoy mismo el camino para ir a Garlúm y hablar con Blaze sobre el asunto. —Por supuesto, Sally poseía indiscutibles habilidades diplomáticas, añadido a esto, Blaze era como una hermana lejana para ella. Durante un tiempo en su niñez, Sally habitó en Garlúm con un familiar que residía allá, pues sus padres habían muerto a causa de la Guerra de las Colinas Verdes, un conflicto que se dio entre el Reino de Masúr, ahora Mallúr, y el entonces modesto consorcio del Avalgár. Las flechas y las espadas colisionaron en la región que estaba en medio de los adversarios, las bien llamadas Colinas Verdes, jamás había existido pastizal tan esplendoroso en su color, en verdad esta región le hacía honor a su nombre. La guerra no solo mató personas de ambos pueblos, también dio fin al espíritu de la región sede de las batallas, los alegres pastizales se convirtieron en tristes cenizas. Por ello, a ese lugar se le conocía ya como las Colinas Oscuras. Eso no evitaba que Blaze y su entonces nueva amiga, Sally, jugaran en el oscuro polvo que formaba el residuo de la gran batalla.

—Me veré obligado a acompañarte. —Sonic tomó la mano de su esposa—. La gente de Garlúm no es compasiva, si algo te pasase en esas tierras, aún un inútil rasguño, no dudes que le declararía la guerra mil quinientas veces a los garlumianos.

—Entonces, yo me veo obligada a negarte ese deseo —respondió Sally, claramente indicando que no quería que le estorbase—. El reino no puede quedarse solo, soy la única que llegará al castillo de la reina de Garlúm en una sola pieza.

Sonic suspiró ante la conclusiva terquedad de Sally.

—Cuídate como nunca antes nadie haya cuidado de sí misma —imploró Sonic—. Es más, cinco, no, diez, quince caballeros te acompañarán.

—No quisiera arriesgar la vida de tan buenos hombres, sus hijos aún no hablan ni conocen, sus esposas quedarán viudas y desconsoladas. —Sally conocía muy bien a su pueblo—. Por eso, irán solo yo y mi presencia, nadie más, nadie menos —concluyó Sally, siendo precisa en esa última frase, si hubiera tenido que ir a un lugar al otro lado del mundo forzosamente hubieran sido ella, su presencia y un carruaje impulsado por claraboyas, las claraboyas eran complejas maquinas de madera y metal que servían para movilizar grandes cargas, un sistema de pólvora y diminutas cámaras de acero, inventado por los garlumianos.

Sonic tenía más argumentos que ofrecer, todo haya sido por evitar que su amada corriera peligro, pero intentarlo hubiese sido inútil para él, solo siguió comiendo su desayuno y ocasionalmente iniciaba conversaciones triviales, que eran las que Sally disfrutaba más a esa hora del día.

—Nuestros lazos con Samér se han intensificado. —Para Sonic eso calificaba de trivial, un simple comentario—. Más barcas llegaran en pocos días, al pueblo se le ve entusiasmado. —Samér estaba ubicado en una de las quemadas cordilleras de las Colinas Oscuras, la agricultura no era una opción para ellos, pues de la ceniza nada podía surgir, contrario a su reino vecino, Eraitenár, quienes habían hecho de la cálida estepa un lugar fértil para cultivar y sembrar, fue entonces cuando los samerianos aprovecharon su capacidad para construir barcas y mercadear todo tipo de productos, con ello hicieron una perdurable alianza con la gente de Eraitenár, los agricultores, y lograron salir adelante. Gracias a un pacto entre los reyes, Sonic y Sally, y el rey de Samér, Láyron, quien fuese una hiena al igual que todo su pueblo, se estableció una generosa relación comercial entre ambos reinos, cosa que benefició a todos, incluyendo al rey de Eraitenár, Sillu Verher, a quién siempre se le conoció como 'Silver', el erizo de espinas plateadas que reinaba dicho lugar.

—Espero que tus palabras no desemboquen en una alianza de guerra. —Sally sabía que Sonic terminaría regresando a temas políticos en cualquier momento, por más sutiles que fuesen sus intenciones, Samér y Eraitenár eran los únicos pueblos que se rehusaron a formar parte del Avalgár, no tenían grandes ejércitos pero contaban con una defensa decente, cosa que Sonic estaba considerando.

—Mil perdones. —Sonic había sido descubierto—. Me ha sido imposible no pensar en lo que el futuro le depara a Mallúr, no, a Mobius, ya puedo olfatear el humo de las batallas que se avecinan.

—Sin duda alguna, eso pasará —respondió Sally—. Solo deseo vivir toda la paz que pueda hasta que el momento llegue.

—Te mereces eso y más, querida, y es por ello que debemos hacer los preparativos, pues como la guerra vendrá, se acabará. —Sonic tomó su mano y la besó brevemente—. Después de eso, tendremos la paz que tanto soñamos.

Sally decidió no preservar la charla y terminó de comer su desayuno, se levantó de la mesa, caminando hacia la entrada que daba a la cocina.

—Gracias, Vainilla —dijo Sally, haciendo una pequeña reverencia ante la ama de llaves que se encontraba enjuagando algunos platos en un gran cazo de madera.

—Ha sido un placer, su alteza. —Vainilla asintió y continuó limpiando los platos.

Sonic a su vez terminó su comida y se levantó de la silla, llevando consigo la copa de vino que aún le restaban unos cuantos sorbos.

—Querida, iré a los puertos a hablar con los vigilantes, no vaya a ser que haya un alboroto como el del otro día —dijo Sonic antes de salir del comedor.

Sally decidió salir a tomar aire fresco, pensaba que tal vez el día tenía guardada un poco de brisa para ella antes de que el sol la extinguiese por completo. Salió del castillo por la inmensa puerta principal que abrieron los guardias cortés y servicialmente, sus armaduras eran blancas con ornamentos dorados. Se sentó Sally sobre el césped a contemplar el día naciente, tratando de forzar en ella misma un sentimiento de sosiego, pero recordaba fragmentos de su platica matutina con su esposo, la inevitabilidad de la guerra era para ella cada vez un concepto más real. Miraba las casas y comercios de su pueblo a lo lejos, imágenes provocadas de incendios y muerte empezaron a reemplazar el paisaje que avistaba, una lágrima escapó de su ojo, sentía que la paz estaba ya agonizando.

Sonic salió por una de las numerosas puertas a un costado del castillo, comenzó a caminar colina abajo entre los altos y frondosos pinos del bosque, en camino al pueblo, quería supervisar e interrogar a los vigilantes de los puertos pues en varias ocasiones las barcas de los mercaderes de Samér se encontraban con las barcas de los Paseadores de Mór, un grupo de navegantes nómadas que ejercía la misma profesión comercial que los samerianos, solo que ellos nunca partían de puerto alguno, ni pertenecían a ningún reino, vivían en el océano, sobre sus seguras y secas barcas, por supuesto, liderados por un zorro de pelaje amarillo que no laboraba para la patria o para el lujo de un techo sobre su cabeza, navegaba por el amor a su gente, leal y trabajadora, también sentía un amor profundo por el océano, pues de niño su padre le contaba diversas historias de Mór, el océano que rodeaba a Mobius, 'el hogar de hogares' como describe su antiguo nombre. El nombre de este singular viajero era Tails, le llamaban así por sus dos colas, incluso la bandera de sus barcas tenía el dibujo de estas plasmado sobre una tela verdosa. La cuestión es, que estos paseadores estaban teniendo varios conflictos con los samerianos, al pueblo de Samér no le agradaba la competencia y en diversas ocasiones llegaron a quemar sus barcas, Sonic se había enterado de esto por una riña que se había dado justo en los puertos de Mallúr al llegar barcas de ambos bandos en un mismo día, creado una corta pero problemática batalla entre navegantes.

El bosque era interminable y los pensamientos de Sonic seguían revoloteando en su andar, siempre trataba de verse fuerte y tenaz frente a su pueblo y a su esposa, pero la guerra le angustiaba más de lo que aparentaba, ya había vivido una en la Guerra de las Colinas Oscuras cuando era niño, eso aún le provocaba pesadillas de vez en cuando. Recordaba los gritos de auxilio y agonía, el cielo enrojecido y las flamas cubriendo el horizonte, el irritante humo haciendo llorar a sus ojos inocentes, su voz le dolía por tanta amargura, hincado ante los estragos de la última batalla, cenizas cayendo entre sus dedos, cuerpos sin vida rodeándolo, conocidos y extraños, algunos de buenos amigos, el antes extraordinario jardín de juegos y risas que creía viviría para siempre, había sido convertido en un desierto negro y humeante. De milagro, el infantil Sonic no perdió a sus padres esa noche de dolor y pena, unos amables soldados lo llevaron a su hogar para reencontrarse con ellos, donde les narró entre llantos y sollozos cómo una tarde de recreo se había vuelto cuatro días de miseria y hambre, pues durante la batalla vivió llorando en un escondite que solo un niño podría aprovechar, aquel hueco que por tres noches violentas llamó hogar. Durmió en los brazos de su madre, el temor se había esfumado y las lágrimas evaporado, por el cálido clima del núcleo familiar.


	2. Capítulo 2

Sonic: Crónicas de las colinas oscuras

Capítulo 2: Preparativos

La presencia de los árboles se convertía en un recuerdo, las construcciones de la villa de Mallúr eran inminentes, Sonic caminaba por el pedregoso camino que daba a la puerta de la villa, un arco color arena de modesta estatura con rudimentarios ornamentos que embellecían su aspecto.

La gente lo recibió con reverencias y ocasionales apretones de mano, saludos y agradecimientos se escuchaban desde todos los rincones, Sonic intercambiaba los elogios por humildes sonrisas, sin distraerse del deber que aquel día le había encomendado.

Llegó entonces al puerto, no encontró barcas samerianas, pero había una de los Paseadores de Mór, cuestión de la cual se percató gracias a su inconfundible bandera, y fue entonces cuando vio a aquel zorro líder del grupo de navegantes, Tails, estaba hablando con los dos vigilantes del puerto, eran dos osos que vestían de gris y usaban un manto del mismo color, mientras que el zorro usaba un par de pantalones de tono azulado que le llegaban a las espinillas y una camisa café de manga corta.

Sonic se les acercó confiadamente, pues se llevaba bien con el líder de los Paseadores, incluso lo llegaba a considerar una persona de gran valía para su reino, para todo el mundo.

—Muy buenos días, caballeros —dijo Sonic con una matutina sonrisa, luego se acercó a Tails y le dio un abrazo—. ¡Viejo amigo, ¿qué tal te han tratado las aguas de nuestros mares?

Tras romper el alegre saludo, Tails hizo una reverencia.

—Su alteza —dijo Tails con cortesía—. Mejores aguas jamás ha habido, pues yo, mi padre y mi abuelo las hemos conocido todas, y tu gente nos ha recibido con honor, sin duda.

—¿Qué puede hacer por ti Mallúr, amigo mío? —preguntó Sonic.

—Las quejas no son de mi agrado, pues con el mar ya tengo mis asuntos, pero mi gente sufre a manos de tu reino hermano —explicó Tails—. Quemaduras y raspaduras, furia y descontento, Samér desea ser nuestro enemigo, mas nosotros estamos a su servicio. —Los Paseadores detestaban la enemistad, o al menos Tails lo hacía, pues tras cada conflicto con los samerianos, a ellos no les arrojaba insulto alguno, más bien inundaba de regaños a su propia gente, ya que Tails les prohibía lanzar un solo golpe, ni un minúsculo zape les condonaba, y ciertamente le habían desobedecido.

—No temas, que yo conozco tus caminos, yo los persigo. —Sonic era un admirador de los pacíficos modos de Tails, deseaba tener esa paciencia, esa cordura—. Hablaré con Láyron, eso es seguro, tu pueblo no merece este maltrato, y si es necesario, les bloquearé la entrada si siguen de rufianes.

—Le imploro, su alteza, no les prive de tal derecho, pues sus hijos tendrán hambre, también los de tu patria, y aquello que todos temen, vendrá ya sin demora. —Tails prefería perder sus barcas e incluso arriesgar a su gente para que Samér no fuese castigado.

—Oh, viejo amigo —dijo Sonic—. Mór te ha hecho un buen hombre, fuera del ruido y la pelea del continente, la templanza del océano te favorece.

—El mar ha sido bueno, es verdad, pero las olas no hablan, como mi padre lo hacía. —El padre de Tails venía de la antigua tribu de los Zarén, una cultura que promovía la paz y la hermandad. No se sabe de donde vinieron o en donde vivían, unos decían que en todas partes, otros sugerían que habitaban en hipotéticos islotes repartidos por todo el mundo, algunos hasta se aventuraban a decir que bajo el agua, pero es posible que Darfór fuese su primera tierra. Por arraigada costumbre, cada vez que recordaba a su padre, le venía a la mente el poema que le recitaba todas las noches antes de dormir:

En el azul de tu grandeza,

Yo viajo envuelto en el sosiego,

Algunos llamarán proeza,

Mi destino en tu oleaje ciego,

Compasión tienen las estrellas,

De su amigo el buen navegante,

Pues como unas lámparas bellas,

Desvelan el camino entrante,

Las dos rocas que del mar brotan,

Albergan gente sin auxilio,

Miradas que la intención cortan,

Me obligan al fugaz exilio,

Estas olas ya han madurado,

Su golpe es fuerte y peligroso,

Más mi barca no han magullado,

Pues el abeto es poderoso,

El relámpago ruge fiero,

La desdicha se ha engrandecido,

Y por primera vez yo quiero,

Un descanso bien merecido,

Mór no es duro ni despiadado,

Solo me asombran sus encantos,

Su horizonte se alza cual prado,

Me inspira a los alegres cantos,

Remo y miro hacia los costados,

Sé que mi vista no me engaña,

Misteriosas y sin tratados,

Islas que no serán patraña,

Cabeza de una nuez gigante,

Tal vez es eso lo que surgió,

Flotando mas no vacilante,

O una criatura que me siguió,

Jerfúm nombré a la bestia grande,

Magnífica y de buen corazón,

Brusca mas ruega que le mande,

Nobleza hay en su caparazón,

Frescura, viento y sol ardiente,

De ti no me alejaré, oh Mór,

Y del oriente hasta al poniente,

Te declararé mi eterno amor.

Sonic asintió y asumió el compromiso que había hecho.

—Esto es una promesa —expresó Sonic—. La amenaza no dará el fruto de la paz entre los Paseadores y los samerianos, el dialogo y la confianza tomarán dicho encargo.

—Rey de Mallúr, gratitud más grande no puedo mostrarles, a usted y a su bella esposa —dijo Tails.

Mientras tanto, Sally se encontraba en camino a Garlúm, caminando con moderada prisa sobre el verde pasto entre las familias de pinos, rodeando ocasionales piedras que interrumpían su camino, saltaba los estrechos riachuelos que abundaban en la región, aunque para nada como los pinos, casi parecía que había más árboles en Mallúr que personas en todo Mobius. Empezaba a verse forzada a tomar un descanso, se sentó a la orilla de un río a perderse en su eterno flujo, la calmante y modesta espuma cambiaba sin cesar, una réplica exacta del cielo azul se observaba en el agua. Sally juntó sus manos y con ellas recolectó el vital regalo del río, de un sorbo vació el contenido, sintió un nuevo amanecer dentro de ella.

La reina no se movió de allí por un buen rato, seguía observando el agua del río, ni un segundo volteó a ver los árboles a su alrededor ni contempló las lodosas paredes que resguardaban aquello que miraba. Más tarde, comprendió que el mundo no era un río entre miles de árboles, volvió a la realidad y se puso de pie, dio un salto considerable hacia el otro lado del río, se giró y lo vio una última vez con ojos agradecidos, después siguió su camino.

Los árboles se dispersaban poco a poco, paso a paso, el pasto se convertía en arena, el calor aumentaba y a lo lejos Sally veía la Barrera de la Muerte, así le decían a la extensa muralla metálica que la reina de Garlúm había mandado construir en las fronteras de su desértico reino, nadie entraba, nadie regresaba, la mera intención recibía un fatal castigo, uno explosivo e incendiario.

Y tras una innumerable cantidad de pasos cansados y dolorosos, suspiros y quejidos, Sally se encontró frente a la gran puerta de la barrera, siendo de inmediato reconocida por los guardias de las torres.


End file.
